The present invention relates generally to engine driven welder/generator systems and, more particularly, to an accessory output powered therefrom.
Engine driven welder/generator systems generally include an internal combustion engine configured to supply power to the device. The mechanical power generated by the engine is converted to an electrical power signal suitable for welding type applications. In addition to the welding power electrical outputs, such devices are also often equipped with auxiliary electrical power outlets.
The auxiliary power outlets are often configured to power ancillary devices related to metal working processes such as drills, chop saws, and other hand held power tools. Additionally, due to the increased portability of engine driven welder/generator devices, such devices are often operated to power the ancillary tools or other power requiring devices unrelated to welding operations. Such devices can include compressors or pumps if such are not integral to the device. Another accessory commonly powered by the auxiliary outlets are lighting systems. Due to the increased portability of the devices, as well as the demanding schedules of the workplace, welder/generator systems can be operated deep within structures and after sunset where and when ambient light is inadequate for a workable work environment.
Regardless of what ancillary device is powered by the auxiliary outlets, and to maximize the functionality of these devices the devices can be constructed to operate a power signal that is comparable to a power grid power signal. That is, in the United States, these devices are generally constructed to be powered by an AC power signal having a frequency of approximately 60 Hz. Such a construction allows the auxiliary devices to be powered by both a conventional wall outlet attached to a power grid and portable welder/generator assemblies configured to generate a 60 Hz power signal.
Some welder/generator systems are capable of generating an auxiliary power signal of 60 Hz; however, these systems require the engine of the device be operated at near full capacity in order to maintain the power signal at the requisite 60 Hz. When such systems are merely used to power the auxiliary outlets, and not used for welding applications, these systems are considerably inefficient. That is, the mechanical power producer, i.e. the engine, produces much more power, and therefore consumes excessive energy, than is required to maintain sufficient power at the auxiliary outlets. As the engine runs at elevated operating speeds, it consumes a greater amount of fuel than when the engine is operated at a lower engine speed. Additionally, operating the engine at elevated operating speeds shortens the interval between scheduled engine maintenance thereby decreasing the in-service interval of the device.
It would therefore be desirable to have a welder/generator system and method capable of generating a relatively uniform auxiliary output power signal independent of engine operating speed.